1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to a digital broadcast system, and more specifically to a digital broadcast system providing a user with a moving picture advertising a content.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, digitalized networks and broadcast equipment enable users to receive various contents as well as broadcasts in an interactive manner. Various content providing services include VOD (Moving picture On Demand) services, NVOD (Near Moving picture On Demand) services, Push VOD services, etc.
VOD services allow users to select and watch moving picture contents on demand. NVOD services are a pay-per-view consumer video technique used by multi-channel broadcasts using high bandwidth distribution mechanisms such as satellite and cable television. In NVOD services, multiple copies of a program are broadcast at short time intervals (typically 10-20 minutes) providing convenience for viewers, who can watch the program without needing to tune in at a scheduled point in time. Push VOD services are a technique used by a number of broadcaster on systems that lack the interactivity to provide true moving picture on demand, to stimulate a true moving picture on demand system. In Push VOD services, a push VOD system uses a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) to automatically record a selection of programming, often transmitted in spare capacity overnight. Users can then watch the downloaded programming at times of their choosing. As content occupies space on the PVR hard drive, downloaded content is usually deleted after a week to make way for new programs.
In these content providing services, a content to be provided to users is selected by the users themselves, and therefore, content providers need to provide a diversity of information associated with such content to advertise the content. A conventional method for providing users with information related to content includes providing users with a still image representing the content and a text containing a synopsis of the content; and providing users with a synopsis moving picture for advertising the content through a separate broadcast channel.
In the former method, however, it could be complicated for users to access to the content and it could be insufficient to arouse any interest in the content from users. In the latter method, it could be possible to easily arouse any interest in the content from users because the users may watch the synopsis moving picture of the content, but the users need to wait for desired information to be broadcast so as to obtain such information because of unilateral characteristics of broadcasting. Accordingly, there is a need of multi moving picture searching service providing system and method inducing the use of content from users by providing a user terminal with a multi moving picture that includes plural moving pictures, each related to each of plural contents.